Smiling at a Stupid Picture
by Tears of Trees
Summary: I looked at the picture I held in my hands. It was the only one of him and me together, and I’m not even smiling. I forced a smile at the picture. Why was I even smiling at a stupid picture? Songfic Raven


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

OOooOOooOOooOO

I looked at the picture I held in my hands. It was the only one of him and me together, and I'm not even smiling. I forced a smile at the picture. Why was I even smiling at a stupid picture?

_Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see,  
what I want, what I need,  
and everything that we should be,_

I toss the picture onto the bed beside me. I cover my face with my hands. Life just isn't fair is it? He doesn't love me. I don't need to be an empathy to know that. I'm nothing more than a teammate to him. One on who he can practice cracking a girl. I'll just go back to being a piece of wallpaper I was when she comes here, when she remembers again. He will make her remember, I don't doubt that. She'll laugh at every joke he tells, give him a good response, not some sarcastic remark.

_I'll bet she's beautiful,  
that girl he talks about,  
and she's got everything that I've had to live without,  
Drew talks to me,  
I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny,  
that I can't even see  
anyone when he's with me,  
he says he's so in love,  
he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night,_

He would never look at me, like the way he looks at her, even when she doesn't remember. I can't even stand to think of how it will be when she remembers. I feel betrayed, like he was mis leading me. I want to be mad at him, but I can't. It wasn't his problem that I fell for him.

_he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
he's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I don't even know why I'm still here. To many things have happened. My heart has been broke too many times in this room. I picked up his picture once again, tracing the frame with my finger. My finger caught on something, it ripped a part of my skin off. A tiny drop of blood fell off my finger. I wrapped it tight in my fist, keeping the blood from falling onto my bed.

_Drew walks by me,  
can he tell that I can't breathe?  
and there he goes so perfectly,  
the kind of flawless I wish I could be,  
she better hold him tight,  
give him all her love,  
look in those beautiful eyes,and know she's lucky 'cause,_

I don't even think that she knows how lucky she is. He is always happy, positive, bursting with joy, always hanging onto hope, no matter how horrible the situation turns. She got everything in a matter of days that took me a lifetime to get, friendship, the team's trust, and now him, something I could never get. That I will never get.

_he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
he's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Will I ever be free of him? My mind not constantly thinking about him? My thoughts not every moment directed towards him? I threw the picture across the room. I heard a resounding crash, but it didn't make me feel any better. Why would it? I couldn't do the same for the picture of him in my mind. His smile always there, his eyes always shining.

_so I'll drive home alone,  
as I turn out the light,  
I'll put his picture down,  
and maybe get some sleep tonight,_

I looked over at my book shelf. All lined up, in order, no mess. The opposite of him. She and him are made for each other. I'm just the creature that shouldn't even be here. I wanted to give him my heart, but I didn't have it to give to him, he already took it. He wouldn't give it back, he just seems to collect it, then he break it in the end, like everyone else.

_he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,  
he's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

A knock came from my door. Pushing myself up off my bed I walked toward my door. I opened my door only a fraction of a inch. A sliver of my face was showing, but I could see all of him. He was standing there, staring at me. His eyes so full of happiness, and that look they get when he is thinking of her. "Raven, she remembers!" He doesn't need to say who she is. I know that she remembers, what he meant to her, what she meant to him.

_he's the time taken up,  
but there's never enough,  
and he's all the I need to fall into,_

I smile at him. My ghost smile. It would never work out anyway. I know he will never feel the same way he feels about her about me. He doesn't see the sadness behind my small smile. He doesn't need to know what I feel, he shouldn't know. He can't know. But yet, I feel hurt when he can't catch my mood like he use to be able to do.

_Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see. _

I let the door slid shut when he leaves. I put my back against it and slid down it. He could of at least gave me back my heart, even if it was in pieces, so I might be able to fix it and move on. But he won't give it back, he doesn't even know that he has it. A single teardrop rolled down my cheek.

OOooOOooOOooOO

**Another drabble. The song is ****Teardrops On My Guitar ****by Taylor Swift**


End file.
